Can't take my eyes off you
by darkhumor98
Summary: Lets pretend when Naruto was little he was chubby and his childhood friend was Sasuke. Lets take a journey through their ups and downs. its shounenai for now and rated k for now. This is my first summary so yeah it sucks its sasunaru everyone don't like don't read.
1. my chubby little Naruto

"Sasuke-e-e-e-e!" A chubby little blond boy called enthusiastically as he waved his hand to signal his position.

Sasuke looked at the blond standing on top of rocks wearing an orange shirt with a naruto design and orange shorts. "Naruto didn't your mom tell you not stand on top of the rocks near the river." A blue shirt and white shorts boy said nonchalant.

Eh! Naruto pouted his already pudgy cheeks "So what it's not like I'll fall down." Naruto mumbled out.

"What was that?"Sasuke said mockingly as he purposely put his left hand behind his left ear.

"I said …"Naruto yelled but before he could even finish his sentence his leg twisted making him fall onto the river behind him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed in desperation. Running from rock to rock until reaching the spot Naruto had fallen into. Sasuke dived swimming as fast as he could to catch Naruto. Finally Sasuke could see Naruto, when he got closer he stretched out his hand taking a hold of Naruto's hand and managed to pull both of them to safety.

Once they were both safe, Naruto finally started to react. " Sasu Sasu Sasuke" Naruto started to cry clutching hard onto Sasuke but Sasuke broke free and struck Naruto on the head.

"Ouch, why did you hit me?"

"Because you were being careless baka what if I hadn't been there huh?"

"But you were!"

"And if I wasn't?"  
"There's no way that would happen because we will always be together, UM!"

Sasuke felt himself turning red so he turned so Naruto wouldn't see him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto said while looking down his chubby cheeks filled with tears. Sasuke couldn't help but melt but rather than making things awkward by kissing Naruto, like he truly wanted to, he stuck out his hand and waved it signaling Naruto to hold hands.

Naruto smiled as he quickly got off the ground and placed his hand on top of Sasuke. As they were walking off Naruto stopped abruptly and pulled Sasuke towards him as he planted a kiss on his cheek and ran as fast as he could leaving a shocked Sasuke behind.


	2. I miss you

Sasuke abruptly awoke. "Dammit." He murmured to himself. He wondered why he had had a dream about Naruto, especially when that dream happened to be flashback. In fact he had not even glimpsed upon Naruto since Naruto and his whole family had moved away back in his elementary school days.

Remembering Naruto made Sasuke feel anxious but the only things that could calm him down was talking to Naruto or keeping himself busy, yet seeing as it was late he knew if he called Naruto, Naruto wouldn't answer as he was a heavy sleeper so he stood up and left his room, walked towards the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. He drank the whole bottle like there was no tomorrow, wanting to forget his feelings of back then, but like a disease the memories kept pouring in without warning.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke walked in a daze, vividly remembering Naruto's sloppy kiss in the cheek, even though a week had already passed. He walked straight towards Naruto's house only to be stop by a red haired looking Naruto._

_"Teme what are you doing here?" the red haired angrily snapped._

_"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke said in an annoyed voice._

_Hn the red haired huffed out while poking his nose "like hell I'll let you see him." Looking left and right he leaned in closer, "teme last week my poor baby brother came back all out of breath and depressed. What you do to him?"_

_"He's only younger by a few minutes." Sasuke corrected the red hair. _

_"A baby brother is still a baby brother." The red haired said. "And don't try to change the subject what did you to Naru?" _

_"Nothing." Sasuke said blushing as he realizing how close the Naruto look alike was to him. But his actions only made the red hair even more suspicious._

_"Oi, you better not be doing weird things to my brother you jerk!" the red hair grabbed Sasuke by the shirt about ready to punch to him. _

_"Nii-chan! Leave Sasuke alone." A chubby little blonde said while running as fast as he could too caught up to them. Unfortunately before Naruto could get half way to them, he started panting for breath, pushing himself to the limit. Seeing this made the red hair feel guilty and silently made a truth with Sasuke, walking backwards every time Naruto lowered his head to take a break until they were united with Naruto._

_"Ku- Ku… ra-ma… ni ni-chan" Naruto said in between breaths. "Don't… bully Sasuke."_

_"I wasn't." Kurama said lowering his gaze towards the ground, "It's just that Menma and I were worried about Sasuke bulling you. Especially since last week you came home out of breath."_

_Having heard this Naruto recalled last week's memories and started blushing profoundly. "Ba-ba-ba-ba-baka, stupid oniichan." Naruto said while once again he started to run. Shocked the only thing Kuruma could do was follow. "Naruto! Come back."  
Left behind once again Sasuke grinned fully knowing the reason behind Naruto's flushed face. Content in knowing he was not the only one affected by the kiss and then it struck him, he had just witnessed a cute blushing and embarrassed Naruto. Wanting to see more he sprinted to catch up to Naruto. "Naruto wait up!"_

_Flashback over_

Sasuke opened his eyes, "shit" he murmured as tears slide down his cheeks. Ever since Naruto had left a huge hole had opened up inside of him. Just hearing Naruto's voice over the phone made him smile. "Naruto," he whispered in a low voice "I miss you."

Author's note:

I hope you guys also like this one and thank you tmntlover123456789 being my first commenter.

sorry putting up new chapters is too confusing for me right now so yeah is anyone can teach please i beg you


	3. interrupted flash back

Sasuke didn't know what was wrong with him, but all he knew was that he was in a bad mood. The reason for his foul mood was that it was Saturday, the day he looked forward to the most. The day he and Naruto would talk for hours on end without disturbances (Menma and Kurama) but so far he had yet to get a phone call much less a message. He paced back and forth, as if trying to make time run faster but nothing.

"Sasuke guess what?" Mikoto giggled hoping to cheer up her moody child.

"Is it Naruto? Have you heard from him?" Sasuke asked with a desperate and hopeful look.

Mikoto sweat drop not really knowing how to break the obviously unwanted news, "No, but Itachi came back to visit us."

"Oh." Sasuke said disappointed.

Unknown to Sasuke Itachi had been standing right next to Mitoko, "its okay Itachi, Sasuke is just a bit moody from not hearing from Naruto all day."

"I'm not sulking." Itachi said in calm voice that was contrary to his depressed wall facing appearance.

"Maybe we should just leave him alone for now." Mikoto said trying to cheer up her now depressed older son. Ah! Mikoto slapped her hands together "That's it, Itachi come with me." Mikoto said as she dragged Itachi with her to grab the family album.

Mikoto opened the album with a do or die determination, quickly moving from one page to another, specifically looking for the ones with Naruto and Sasuke together while at the same time thinking _If this doesn't work nothing will._

"Ah, I remember this, Sasuke and I went to the zoo together and…" Itachi said before Mikoto changed the page.

"Sorry Itachi but right now were going to talk about Naruto to cheer Sasuke up." Mikoto said in an apologetic voice. "I'm so sorry I will make it up to you later okay Itachi."

Not really having a choice the only thing the shocked Itachi could do was silently nod his head. "Look, it's Naruto." Mikoto said in a noticeably loud voice. "Ahh, look he has a bunny costume on, which goes perfectly with his chubby cheeks."

Hearing this Sasuke's ears started to get bigger but he needed a bigger push to be lured out of his room, knowing this Mikoto continued on.

"Mom look the triplets are crying in this picture." _Nice one Itachi_, Mikoto thought as she held her thumbs up to show she approved of the picture.

"The triplets." Sasuke murmured as sourly as he could.

_Flashback_

_If there was one thing Sasuke could change about Naruto it was that he was born as a triplet, if there was something his two brothers could change it would be that Naruto's best friend was Sasuke. Simply put Naruto's brothers and Sasuke hated each other and no matter how much time passed they would never approve of him, not as a person but as the person who was the closes to their 'baby' brother._

_One way they showed their disapproval was by their plan called 'removal of intruder' consistent of the bullying and blackmailing of Sasuke if they were successful Naruto and Sasuke would not see each other for weeks, if they weren't Sasuke would taunt them by a playing a little game called house with Naruto._

_Yes, the two brothers were his mortal enemies who always disturbed his precious time with Naruto._

_Bzz Bzzz_

_Huh? Whats with the buzzing?_

_Interrupted Flashback _

_Cough, Cough relax Sasuke it's just your cell phone_, Sasuke told himself as he picked up the cell. As he saw the collar id, his face lit up, fixing up his composure he pressed the talk button. "Hello." Sasuke said in a nonchalant voice.

"Hey Sasuke how's it going?" Naruto said in a nervous tone.

"Good why?" Sasuke said suspicious of Naruto.

"No reason…."  
"Naruto? Whats wrong?" Sasuke said a bit worried now.  
"N-nothing why?" Naruto averted his gaze as if trying to conceal something.  
"Because you stopped talking." Irritation now showed in Sasuske voice.

"Oh, is that so." Naruto said as he scratched his forehead.

"Look if you're not going to tell me what's wrong I might as well just hand up."

"No don't, it's just… That." Naruto breathed in, "ILL BE RETURNING BACK TO KONOHA VILLAGE!"  
….

"Sasuke?" Naruto said worried about his friend's reaction to his words.

"Repeat what you just told me." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"I'll be returning back to Konoha Village." Naruto said a bit confused.

"Repeat it again." Sasuke said smirking.

"Sasuke how many…"  
"Just do it." Sasuke said as he interrupted Naruto.

Author's note: Sorry I took so long I just couldn't think of how to end this chapter but here it is.

P.s the reason for Naruto's childhood chubbiness is all his brothers as well as Sasuke's fault. (^-^) Buahahaha hope you like this one too. A big thanks to tmntlover123456789,

Zakudeath and IWishIWasACheescake your comments made me want to continue the story.


	4. the talk

Sasuke did not know whether to be happy or to cry after his conversation with Naruto. Why you may ask? Naruto would return to Konoha Village but he won't return until the start of their freshman year, that is, until after their summer vacation, which was just barely coming up.

So in order to keep his sanity Sasuke decided to participate in many things, like community service, hanging out with acquaintances, and participating in after school activities, yet nothing could stop him from thinking at nights.

Ever since Naruto got mad fun off, Naruto stop taking pictures of himself, so thinking about how Naruto looked like now was one of his thoughts at night. His thoughts at night were just full of Naruto this and Naruto that, in fact Sasuke was starting to scare himself because of his thoughts.

To Sasuke the whole situation started turning into a big mess, even worse his parents were starting to notice it but not really knowing what to do they decided to Naruto involved who in return started to had call him on the weekdays to see what was wrong with Sasuke but not really getting any results.

"Nee, Sasuke if my returning to Konoha Village is turning you this way than maybe I shouldn't return after all." Naruto said in a sad voice.

"What?! No, it's not that so just come back baka. Don't make your parents worry." Sasuke said in a desperate voice.

"Then what about you? You're making your parents worried and won't even say why." Naruto said in retaliation.

Sasuke knew he had been caught, uhum Sasuke cleared his throat. "I'm just worried about school tis all."

"Are you sure?" Naruto said trying to get to the truth of the matter.

"Yea." Sasuke said trying to be as convincing as possible yet failing.

"Nee Sasuke if something is bothering you, then maybe you can talk to me about it. Naruto said as sincerely as possible.

Sasuke started to feel guilty but how in the world could he tell his best friend that his thoughts were full of him from morning to night, no Sasuke would rather die than to reveal such a disgusting thing. "Naruto I have to go now."

"WAIT SASUKE!" Naruto said as Sasuke turned off his phone. No. No way in hell would he ever tell the dobe something like that!

Haa Mikoto sighed loudly after listening to Sasuke's conversation (outside of Sasuke's room), she turned to look at her husband and oldest son Itachi, from the look of their faces she could tell that they were thinking the same thing as her, but not so willing to adding it. "It's time boys." Mikoto said in a serious tone while tying her hair up into a ponytail.

Both men avoided her gaze as if trying to escape the unavoidable, but Mikoto grabbed both man by the shoulders and forced them to look at her. Smiling she asked in a cheery tone "Now who is going to volunteer into bringing Sasuke into the living room?"

All three men shifted uncomfortably in the living room two of which knew what was to come and the other from the uneasiness aura in the room.

"Sasuke" Fugaku cleared his throat and then continued with his sentence, "there comes a time in a man's life were he has to make a clear cut decision and that time is now." Fugaku shifted his gaze from Sasuke to the floor.

"What your father is trying to say Sasuke is that we support you and will be by your side when you decide to pursue Naruto." Mikoto finished her husband's sentence in a firm but gentle manner.

"What?!" Sasuke abruptly jumped up from the couch. "What are you guys talking about?" Sasuke said in a dangerous tone. "I'm not gay!"

By this point Itachi decided to intervene "Little brother what exactly do you feel when you talk to Naruto?"

Huh? Sasuke looked at Itachi in confusion "What does that…"

Itachi only nodded his head, which only made Sasuke that much more confuse than he initially had been. "What?"

"Exactly." Mikoto said in a great enthusiastic voice.

Still trying to fight off his family's delusion Sasuke turned to his father only to get an approving nod in return. "Not you too." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. Exhausted he turned to leave only to be stopped by his mom.

"Sasuke you can lie all you want but in the end you are only hurting yourself."

He shut the door to his room, letting himself sink until his bottom touched the floor. Crouching his head over his knees. "I didn't need to know damn it." Slamming his fist against the floor, he made a decision and a painful one at that. "Good-bye Naruto."

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long the second computer my family had broke (was actually broken by evil people =.=) so now I have to watch my back

Woops almost forgot again Naruto does not belong to me but the story does. BIG THANKS to tmntlover123456789 who is helping me with ideas . By the way please comment you want me to rewrite a chapter, I know I'm horrible with grammer.


	5. Decisions

That night he dreamed of Naruto but compared to his other dreams this time it was a nightmare. The small pudgy boy looked at him with disgust, something Sasuke never wanted to see in Naruto's face. All he could do was ask for the little boy's forgiveness but it was in vain as the boy turned his back on him and walked away.

"Oi Naruto." Sasuke awoke with his hand reaching for an invisible person. Clenching his hand, he looked around only to discover he was in his room. Days had passed since his family intervention but the nightmares would not end. Even though he had decided to let go of his feelings for Naruto nothing had changed, his heart still beat when he talked with Naruto, thoughts of his friend still managed to pass by him even when he was busy. In fact he was tired, extremely tired of his turmoil feelings.

Sasuke was desperate so he did something he normally wouldn't do…. He called Menma, funny even though they were bitter rivals they both had a twisted respect for each other.

Ring ring

After the six ring an extremely annoyed voice answered him "Teme don't you know what time it is?"

"I'm in love with Naruto." Sasuke answered in a monotone voice.

"So?"

"I'm in **love** with Naruto." Sasuke emphasized the word love.

Menma sighed realizing Sasuke would not let him sleep until he sorted out his feelings. "Everyone knows that, the only one who didn't know that was little Naruto and **you**." A deep silence followed which made Menma irritated as he was now fully awake. "Oi, you bastard you didn't wake me up just to say that right?

….

"Oi" Menma trembled "If you don't answer me now I'll make it so Naruto will never look at you again."

"Bye."

"Oi" Menma yelled in frustration before he was cut off.

Sasuke looked at the wall in front of him for a while until he realized that he had called Kurama by accident.

"What!" another irritated voice answered the phone.

"I'm in love with Naruto." Sasuke said with the feeling of being like a broken record.

"So you finally admit it. Now what?" Kurama asked more intrigued than Menma had been over the topic.

"I'm stuck." Sasuke said honestly.

"So you call at this ungodly hour for advice?" Kurama asked as he clenched his fist.

…. Sasuke answered with silence not really wanting tell him that he didn't really know why he had called Kurama.

"I will only tell you thing, I will never allow my little brother to be with a coward whether they are a guy or a girl it doesn't matter if they are a cowards who refuse buck up I will destroy them. Your choice." Kurama said as serious as he could before he hung up.

Sasuke knew Kurama and Menma would always be straight with their answer whether it would hurt or console someone, which was why they had always made such great body guards for a naïve Naruto.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto are you losing weight?" Asked a concern Menma._

"_No." Naruto looked at Menma and Kurama. "Honestly."_

"_You look thin here's some candy" Menma said nonchalant._

"_Eehhh, thank you Menma niichan." Naruto smiled his reddish pudgy cheeks stretched even further to show a content smile._

_Menma and Kurama both blushed as they saw their little brother turn his head to eat the candy he had just been given._

"_Oi, Naruto I have some gummy worms," Kurama reached into his pocket to grab the gummy worms. "Here you can have them."_

"_Ah, thank you Kurama niichan." Naruto smiled again. After this event every time Menma and Kurama came home from summer camp they would compete in giving Naruto his favorite sweets/food. Eventually Sasuke found out and joined as well. To the great misfortune of Naruto who at the time could never deny them of such small pleasure._

_Flash back ended_

Sasuke laughed at such a memory making his past days seem like nothing. It was there that he realized no matter how much he denied himself nothing would change, that no matter how much he said he would forget Naruto, that no matter how his best friend looked nowadays he would not be able to give him up.

He closed his eyes wishing for another way but he knew there wasn't any escape, in his life either Naruto would belong to him or he would be with someone else far away. No, Naruto would be his otherwise he would be able to live with his coward self. His knew his resolution: complete and total domination of Naruto.

Author's note: Naruto does not belong to me. I did this to make up for the other chapter taking too long surprisingly this one just came out without trouble like the others (T-T). Yay next it the arrival of thun thun thun the TRIPLETS and yes I did make an underage Sasuke drink but it was apple juice promise (sweatdrop).


	6. baka

Author's note: since it's going to take a while to get a new desktop I'm going to have to end Sasuke's and Naruto's adventure for now but be warned there will be a sequel. So until the new desktop is here I'm going to be doing straight couples from now on.

Sasuke was tired. All he wanted to do was to sleep but he knew that today was the day he had been waiting for. The day where he would finally be reunited with his long lost friend.

Sasuke drew in a deep breath hoping to not only calm himself down but to also awaken. Yet seeing as that did not help he decided to stand up, as he was raising he heard a voice. A voice so familiar yet at the same time different called out to him. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke's heart thump rapidly yet not wanting to lose his cool he turned his head towards the voice, "Yo." He answered only to see three pair of eyes glancing at him, two which showed malice and the third which showed a great deal of pleasure in seeing him.

"Teme, you should at least look like your happy to see us." Answered a black hair look alike.

Unfortunately for the black hair, Sasuke ignored him and went straight for the blonde only for a red head to get in between the two. "Sasuke." The red head whispered, "You better not hurt Naruto." who growled as he finished his sentence.

"Naruto." Sasuke called the blonde as he extended his hand, his eyes turn soft as if begging for something.

Naruto at a lost extended his hand to reach for Sasuke only for Sasuke to pull him, almost making them lose balance. Sasuke turned and started to run taking a surprised Naruto with him.

They ran as fast as they could to a destination unknown to both but with two people chasing after them. They ran around the school until they had lost their pursuers and stopped to rest in an abandon classroom.

"Sasuke…" Naruto panted trying to catch his breath. "Sasuke… why... did ….we run?"

Sasuke made a sound that sounded like an attempt to laugh only to be stop by coughing frenzy. "Oi… Sasuke…" a worried yet still panting Naruto called out to his friend.

Tears formed at the entrance of Sasuke's eyes, "Sorry… Naruto."

After they had finally calmed down Sasuke looked at Naruto who had barely even changed appearance since childhood. Except for the six scars in the blonde's face and the change in height, everything else was the same, which brought a smile to his face, seeing Sasuke's smiling face made Naruto smile too.

Sasuke turn his face flushed with embarrassment causing Naruto to turn his head in puzzlement. _It's now or never _Sasuke thought. Sasuke turned his head back and kissed Naruto. The kiss burned and sent the feeling of electricity going down all the way to the soles of their toes. It felt like hours to them before they finally separated from each other. A shock face and a smitten face looked at each other.

"Sa-sa-sas-ssuke a-are you you gggay?" Naruto asked in a scared voice.

Making Sasuke feel guilty and disgusted with himself for doing such a thing. "Naruto." Sasuke lowered his gaze, "I" clenching his fist Sasuke mustered all of his strength "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" but still didn't dare to gaze at Naruto.

Naruto was silent, not even daring to make any noise, still he couldn't take the silence any longer so he said the first thing he could think of. "It hurts! Teme you squeezed my hand too tight."

"Sorry."  
"And made me run even though my knee was hurting."  
"Sorry"

"And I may or may not like you."

"Sorry"

Naruto stood up making a dramatic exit before Sasuke finally understood. "Oi, Naruto. What did you just said?"

"Shut up baka!

"Oi, tell me what did you just said"

"Baka!"

Author's Note: Sequel if and when I can write it without fear of getting caught will be third person's point of view, so it will be semi hard to know how they feel.


End file.
